¿POR QUÉ?
by angel nares
Summary: Sasuke ha decidio que no tiene caso seguir luchando contra el destino, se ha rendido ante un juicio que desconoce. Sin embargo hay personas que desean darle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrán sus acciones? Three-shot ..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Mashashi Kishomoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados para una de mis tantas ideas raras.

**Resumen**: Sasuke ha decidio que no tiene caso seguir luchando contra el destino, se ha rendido ante un juicio que desconoce. Sin embargo hay personas que desean darle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrán sus acciones? ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto no tuviera nada que ver con su "rescate"? ¿Sasuke será capaz de encontrar a esa persona para restaurar su clan?

_Las letras cursivas corresponden al pasado_ **las letras negras a los diálogos **y las letras normales a la narración

Creo que eso es todo

**¿POR QUE?**

El Inicio

.

.

.

_**- ¡Esto es una locura! No entiendo porque deberíamos hacer algo por ese traidor**_

_**- Y-yo sie-siento que es lo m-menos q-que po-podemos hacer por él. T-todos no-nosotros, Ino, Shi-shikamaru, Ki-kiba, Shino, Ch-chouji y yo c-conocíamos a S-Sasuke, y no h-hicimos n-nada p-para ayudarlo c-cuando p-paso lo d-de su fa-familia. S-si lo h-hubiéramos apoyado, él p-podría no es-estar en e-esta situación **__– ella sabía que todo lo que decía no conllevaba más que riesgos, problemas. Pero si no lo decía, si no lo intentaba, ese sentimiento de culpa no se iría de su pecho_

_**- Tú misma lo has dicho "podría", además él ha sido quien escogió su camino**_-_ él no brillaba por su paciencia o ser el más sereno en situaciones que lo superaban, lo que estaba viviendo lo rebasaba de manera abrumadora. Luchaba con alzar la voz, pero sus pies y manos eran incapaces de mantenerse quietos-__** él sabe a lo que se enfrenta, no es mi culpa que tantos crímenes pesen sobre su espalda.**_

_**- Al mismo tiempo, Kiba, ella ha mostrado un punto muy válido, nosotros como compañeros de clases, conocidos por ser parte de clanes importantes, debimos mostrar nuestro apoyo en esa situación tan crítica que estaba pasando, de esa manera no se habría sumergido en esa oscuridad que lo ha orillado al lugar donde se encuentra ahora mismo**__- y ahí estaba Shino, quería a su amigo, había aprendido a leer sus ligeros cambios de humor, a ignorarlo cuando no tenía importancia lo que decía, a escuchar sus muy sabias palabras, y ahora aprendía a no mandar a Akamaru a morderle ese... pedazo de carne que ocultaban sus bolsillos traseros_

_**- Yo insisto en que él se lo ha buscado.**__ –Había perdido, lo sabía con ver la mirada decidida de su tímida amiga y ese porte que no aceptaba replicas de su amigo, incluso Akamaru estaba sentado junto a ellos, se había quedado solo - __**Pero tienen razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos por segunda vez. No será sencillo**__- claro que no lo era, enfrentarse a toda su aldea por... "_ese"_, maldita consciencia._

_**- No podemos arriesgar a nuestros camaradas en una operación tan peligrosa, hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos dado con esta conclusión, involucrar a nuestros allegados no haría más que perjudicarlo de manera innecesaria.**_

_**- L-lo siento, e-esto h-ha s-sido mi i-idea y los e-estos involucrando, d-debí q-quedarme c-callada y no decir n-nada. S-sólo les c-causo p-problemas, l-lo siento**__.- ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse firme? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos eran tan débiles que se esfumaban ante la menor duda? Odiaba su forma de ser, su débil carácter, con su poca autoestima no hacía más que causar problemas a sus compañeros de equipo. En ocasiones en verdad se sentía un estorbo-__**y-yo sólo... p-perdón, l-lo siento**_

_**- No te disculpes Hinata. Todo lo que has dicho tiene su verdad. Nosotros hemos decidido apoyarte, además para este tipo de situaciones es para las que nos hemos entrenado. Veras que no necesitamos la ayuda de los demás, podremos hacer esto por nosotros mismos**__.- Sonrieron los tres, no, los cuatro, por alguna razón terminaban metiéndose en problemas de los que siempre esperaban salir ilesos. Ser ninja no era nada fácil_

_**- Me gustaría decir que nos adelantamos a los hechos, pero que lo condenen a muerte es la opción más viable para la aldea, debemos mejorar nuestras habilidades si queremos ayudar al que consideramos un camarada en el pasado.**__- Una decisión apresurada los dejaba con menos tiempo para estar listos, hora de volver a acomodarse a esta nueva situación._

_**- S-shino, K-kiba, gracias**__ –problemas era lo único que les esperaba y eso le causaba una extraña emoción, romper las leyes de esta forma era algo que nunca imagino hacer._

_._

_._

_._

Esa había sido la conversación que los había llevado a donde estaban, noqueando a los guardias de la prisión de Konoha para liberar a uno de sus prisioneros más peligrosos y letales, no sólo de su aldea sino de todo el mundo shinobi. "Rescatar" a Sasuke Uchiha no sería una "misión" sencilla, si los llegasen a atrapar se enfrentarían a un castigo que no habían querido imaginar, y aun así se amoldaba en sus mentes las noches que aparentaban nada sucedía, las horas donde pasaban preparándose para ese momento y viendo las celdas, habitaciones de tortura, no podían evitar imaginarse ahí si llegaban a fracasar.

Hacía más de un mes que Sasuke había regresado ¿Por qué? Después de desistir de su destrucción a la aldea, matar a su hermano y ayudar en la cuarta guerra ninja, no tenía nada más que hacer. En sus propias palabras "**La única forma de restaurar mi clan es consiguiendo una esposa, y no quiero a una loca, así que lo mejor es esperar a que dejen de considerarme una amenaza para que pueda hacer mi vida**"

La cosa no era tan sencilla, los cinco kages junto a sus consejeros eran quienes debatían el destino del renegado, este problema no concernía a Konoha después de todas las atrocidades, ofensas y daños que había causado a las demás aldeas de manera directa o indirecta. Ellos como herederos de sus clanes, estaban al tanto de las discusiones que se fomentaban, no había muchas personas que estuvieran a su favor, ni siquiera dentro del círculo de su aldea, se discutía entre mantenerlo vivo sellando sus habilidades ninja o ejecutarlo.

Aunque la primera opción le resultaría en una mayor tortura al afectado, eso podría traerle más problemas, como discípulo de Orochimaru y ayudante de Madara mantenerlo vivo por más restricciones que le pusiera siempre sería un riesgo, su deceso del deseo de destrucción podría no ser más que una treta para atacarlos desde adentro. Matarlo era la mejor opción para que pudieran vivir tranquilamente sin el sentimiento constante de sospecha, de cuidarse las espaldas, y estar seguros de la seguridad de sus aldeanos.

.

.

.

_**- Necesitamos disfraces, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan, aprovechemos que estamos en una misión para comprar lo que necesitemos**__- no es que estuvieran de holgazanes, y habían terminado, sólo debían recorrer los límites de unas aldeas que estaban siendo atacadas por ladrones comunes y corriente y llevarlos antes las autoridades locales, dos días y habían terminado, ahora recorrían las calles antes de regresar.- __**Lo siento amigo, no podrás participar**__- Akamaru no se veía afectado por ser "abandonado" no haría más que levantar sospechas si los acompañaba_

_Nuestros rostros deben ser lo primordial_

_**- ¿Q-qué les p-parece s-si u-usamos e-esos?-**__ preguntó señalando unas gafas de esquiador con el visor negro_

_**- Uniformes, dar la ilusión de una organización... necesitaremos maquillaje para cubrir otros rasgos**__- Kiba sabía que se estaban refiriendo a él-__** nuestro cabellos también podrían ser un problema, nuestro movimientos pueden ser fácilmente identificados y nuestras voces son particularidades que debemos ocultar**__- no sería nada sencillo ni fácil, pero era ahora que empezaban a planificar que veían todas las complicaciones que conllevaba._

_**- ¿Q-qué r-ropas podríamos u-usar?**_

_**- Aun tenemos tiempo para discutir ese asunto, por ahora esos visores, gafas o como se llamen son una buena opción vamos por ellos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Con todos sus sentidos tan dormidos por todo lo que le habían metido no pudo percibir lo que sucedía allá afuera, cuando tres figuras en gabardina se pusieron frente a él, sólo pudo suponer que eran los que lo llevarían hacia su verdugo. No había esperado que lo perdonaran, que lo dejaran en la cárcel por el resto de sus días fue una opción que descartó casi inmediatamente. No le sorprendía saber que decidieran darle pena de muerte, tampoco le importaba, no tenía nada más que hacer con su vida, todo lo que se había propuesto toda meta que había alcanzado o abandonado lo dejaba en ese cuerpo que ahora era inservible, inútil y sin ningún propósito, ¿Esposa, familia, hijos? Necesitaría entablar una relación con alguien que no lo viera con miedo, odio, repulsión o un fanatismo que rayase la locura ¿Encontraría a alguien así? Sería algo tan sencillo como encontrar la manera de escapar de ahí con todo su cuerpo entumecido por las drogas, falto de chakra por los supresores, encadenado de piernas y brazos que apenas le permitían movimiento, su estómago vacío por casi una semana, traspasando barrotes especiales que mandaban fuertes choques eléctricos a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarlos sin haber desactivado el mecanismo que se encontraba en una ubicación desconocida para él. Sí, sería así de fácil.

Se sintió flotando, un instante, después lo cargaban como a un saco de papas, parecía ser la figura más pequeña, su abdomen estaba sobre un hombro pequeño y delgado, sabía que las apariencias engañaban, pero no se imaginaba que una persona de ese tamaño y complexión fuera capaz de cargarlo tan fácilmente... ¿cargarlo? ¿Por qué lo cargaría? ¿No deberían obligarlo a caminar y burlarse de él por su falta de movimiento o como mínimo arrastrarlo riéndose por sus gemidos ahogados –que obviamente no haría-? ¿Por qué tener esa consideración con él? Trató de regular su respiración, calmarse para recordar un poco de aquellos sujetos, cerró los ojos tratando de suprimir sus nauseas. Tres figuras vestidas con gabardinas, dos de ellas tenían casi la misma estatura, la otra era más pequeña, una capucha ocultaba su rostro, pero cuando se agacharon a su altura pudo ver que algo les cubría los ojos, algo negro, su vestimenta bajo esa gabardina... no la había visto, el protector ninja de su aldea tampoco lo había visto, ¿Estaría escondido entre sus ropas? El suave movimiento parecía arrullarlo, batallaba contra la inconsciencia, sería por eso que se imaginó un cuerpo tirado que tenía la misma cara que su carcelero antes de que todo se volviera de un negro agitado.

Entrar a la aldea fue sencillo, había entradas que eran poco vigiladas en el área este, su vigilante era un chunin que fue burlado sin mayor dificultad, sus ropas negras los ocultaban en las sombras nocturnas de cualquier par de ojos curiosos que sólo creyeron imaginar cosas al pasar a un lado suyo. Estuvieron vigilando por quince minutos la torre Hokage, era en sus pisos inferiores, después de pasar por unos túneles que parecían serpientes entrelazadas encontrarían su objetivo. Tenían tres minutos a partir de ese momento,. en el que producía el cambio de guardia, contaron veinte segundos desde que se fuera el vigilante, sus pies desnudos amortiguaban el sonido provocado por sus pasos rápidos, debían atravesar cinco pasillos sin llamar la atención. Su respiración levemente errática era la única muestra de su nerviosismo.

.

.

.

_**- Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru les he llamado porque el señor feudal de la aldea de la luna ha solicitado un equipo de rastreo, últimamente se han visto a personas extrañas en los alrededores y cuando eso pasa los niños desaparecen. No quiere causar pánico, por eso quiere un equipo discreto, rápido, eficaz**__- Tsunade los miraba desde su escritorio, reprimió un suspiro al ver a esos jóvenes que había visto crecer, en ese tipo de situaciones en verdad se sentía un poco pasada de años- __**irán de incógnito, observen la situación, informen de todo al señor feudal, sólo de ser necesario o que él lo pida ayudarán en su captura. ¿Entendido?- **__sólo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta_

_**- Tsunade-sama en cuanto al "hijo de la serpiente", eso quiere decir que nuestra presencia no será necesaria**__- era una afirmación ella lo sabía, Sasuke había sido un dolor de cabeza, no sólo para ella, también para los líderes de los clanes principales y sus herederos_

_**- Es necesaria su ausencia. Parten a media noche, eso les dará tiempo para llegar en la tarde como turistas comunes**_

_Salieron en silencio, si alguien estuviera estudiando sus movimientos para rescatar al Uchiha, estaría consciente de que toda reunión se hacía sólo hasta contar con todos sus consejeros y herederos al puesto, el que ellos salieran los despistaría en tanto los demás o quizá, sólo los altos mandatarios realizaban su ejecución. ¿El lugar? Se decidiría el mismo día para que fueran incapaces de descubrirlo a tiempo... también existía la posibilidad de que fuera esa razón de que dejaran afuera al único posible equipo de rastreo que, liderados por una cabeza hueca rubio de ojos azules, fuera capaz de ayudar en su liberación. ¿Qué ellos fueran a actuar sin ayuda de nadie? ¡Imposible!... grave error_

_**- Será en tres días, entre las tres a las cinco de la noche, hasta entonces se quedará donde está.-**__ era la primera vez que agradecía que su madre fuera una borracha parlanchina, no le costó llenarla con botellas de Sake mientras su hermana iba a una cita con su nuevo novio._

_**- Sus c-centinelas c-consistirán en d-dos hombres. L-los demás s-se encargarán d-de p-preparar e-el l-lugar**__- según su padre la desinformación era algo que nunca se podía permitir. Siempre le comentaba las "trivialidades" que no merecían mayor atención cuando el asunto debía de estar resuelto._

_**- A partir de la tarde se encargaran de... "tranquilizarlo" para que no sea capaz de oponer resistencia**__.- tenía derecho a saber sobre el destino del que una vez fue un buen camarada, su padre no le negaba esa información_

_**- Esta misión nos favorece, no creí que en verdad nos fueran a dejar fuera. Tenemos la ventaja, los terrenos donde lo esconderemos sólo nosotros sabemos como avanzar por ellos**__.- habían discutido la posibilidad de que sólo a ellos los mandaran de misión, pero sólo había sido una hipótesis, un "posible" demasiado favorable_

_**- D-debemos s-ser veloces, n-no p-podemos tardar m-mas que e-esa n-noche, A-Akamaru p-podrá dar l-la ilusión de q-que aun e-estamos e-en la a-aldea, pero si no llegamos a-antes del a-amanecer p-podría traer p-problemas**__- mas eso sólo les quitaba un peso de sus espaldas para poner otro un poco más liviano._

_**- Que nos hayan contratado no significa que podamos hacer nuestras actividades libremente, el contratista siempre envía un reporte de nuestro desempeño y una pequeña alteración puede hacernos el blanco de dudas.**__- ese era el nuevo peso_

_**- La comunicación serán señales, no debemos hablar. Tampoco podemos realizar ningún ninjutsu, lamentablemente están enfocados en nuestras habilidades y relacionados a nuestro clanes, serán fáciles de identificar**__.- que se sumaba a los demás_

_Kiba suspiró, Hinata jugaba con sus manos y Shino miraba al cielo. Empezaba la cuenta contrarreloj._

_._

_._

_._

Noquear a los dos centinelas fue fácil, no esperaban ser atacado por alguien que no fuera su prisionero. Sasuke parecía un muñeco de trapo en el brazo de Hinata, alejaría toda su timidez y debilidad de lado por ese día, tomaría el valor y confianza que le tenían sus amigos y la gastaría toda ese día. Entrar fue sencillo, salir era lo complicado, habían tardado siete minutos, el nuevo guardia ya debía estar en su puesto, la pesada puerta de hierro haría un sonido que sin duda lo alertaría. Se miraron, asegurándose de estar preparados. Con los dedos en alto, Kiba contó hasta tres, abrió brusca y fuertemente la puerta, Shino salió corriendo arrojando bombas luminiscentes y de humo que produjeron un ruido casi inexistente, Hinata iba detrás de él seguida de Kiba.

Konoha era muy grande, y misteriosamente tranquila. Atentos a cualquier ataque, Hinata fue capaz de parar antes que una lluvia de objetos filosos diera contra su cuerpo, Kiba corrió hacia ella quitándole el cuerpo que cargaba. Hinata golpeó al chunin que trató de atacar a Kiba por su costado derecho. Kiba silbó, Shino volteó justo a tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo de Sasuke que volaba hacia él. Shino cargaría el cuerpo únicamente cuando Hinata y Kiba tuvieran que deshacerse de todo aquel que los persiguiera.

Sus manos temblaron, fue ligero, tuvo que reforzar su "abrazo" al Uchiha que colgaba sobre su hombro para que no cayera, él era el más veloz de los tres, si alguien tenía la oportunidad de esquivar a quien se le pusiera enfrente con el menor esfuerzo, era él. Como estratega del equipo comprendía eso, como camarada y amigo se sentía un tanto frustrado e inútil por dejarlos peleando mientras él, a su emotivo parecer, huía. Escuchó gritos, maldiciones, preguntas, choques metálicos y golpes secos. Llegó al bosque interno de Konoha, podía sentirlo, una trampa se extendía ante él.

**- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Para qué quieren a Sasuke?**- dio media vuelta, Hinata había perdido la capucha que cubría su corto cabello blanco, Kiba tenía su gabardina tan rota que lograba ver su pantalón negro y las vendas que abarcaban todo su torso y brazos- **rendirse es su mejor opción, dejen al chico y recen por que no los atrape**- no imaginaba a Kakashi con esa aura tan sombría

**- Ya sabía que ese Uchiha no era de fiar. Como no pudo engañarnos manda a sus aliados para que lo liberen**- aun así se sorprendían del pequeño grupo de no más de seis personas que los habían seguido, Kakashi y Gai entre ellos.

**- Me gustaría dar una última advertencia, pero no estoy de humor**- Kakashi saltó hacia ellos, notando su error casi de inmediato, el agarre en el cuello de su chaleco fue lo único que lo salvó de enredarse en el mar de hilos por lo que ahora corría fuego.- **son listos, no vi cuando los pusieron**

**- Me atrevo a decir que ya estaban aquí Kakashi, sólo que no fuimos capaces de verlos, sus movimientos fueron un poco extraños al adentrarse en esta zona, yo creí que fue por la pequeña trampa que pusimos en la zona**- las sonoras explosiones que se generaban unos pocos más adelante le daban la razón- **ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque.**

**- Son shinobis preparados y fuertes, hasta ahora no han hecho más que huir y pelear sólo de ser necesario, ¿Quiénes serán? No he escuchado de nadie con sus características- **los dos iban a la cabeza de esa pequeña comitiva, sus presas eran veloces, unidas, un verdadero equipo. Eso le disgustó, unos criminales eran más unidos que el equipo entrenado por él hace años, seguía sin ser un buen maestro, seguía sin saber inculcar el trabajo en equipo.

Buscó en sus recuerdos, indagando en cada uno de ellos esperando encontrar algo que vinculara a esos tres de cabello blanco con alguna organización, aldea, o algún conocido... de nada le sirvió, era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación, generalmente sabía a quien se enfrentaba y su nivel de habilidades, ellos eran la excepción. Nunca los escuchó hablar, sus movimientos eran certeros, necesarios, planeados. Trabajaban sincronizadamente, cuando creían atrapar a uno de ellos se les escabullía, cuando iban por Sasuke, éste era arrojado sin la menor delicadeza hacia otro de ellos. Lo único que podía concluir era que uno de ellos era una mujer, su ropa no consistía en nada más que un pantalón negro, vendas que abarcaban su torso y brazos, y esa gabardina negra.

Casi la había atrapado, habían luchado mano a mano mientras los demás iban por sus compañeros, su Sharingan parecía inútil contra ella ¿Cómo era posible eso?, logró cortar esa gabardina a la mitad, no esperó que al hacerlo ésta explotaría, sus ojos se vieron afectados por la intensa luz, se frotó los ojos para evitar esa visión borrosa que lo molestaba, un color crema llamó su atención. Eran hojas con los bordes ligeramente ennegrecidos por ser casi quemados, carteles de criminales y el precio sobre ellos ¿Caza-recompensas?

.

.

.

_**- Sin hablar, sin jutsus complejos, sólo podemos correr, hacer emboscadas con trampas, y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo**__-tenían que repasar lo que iban a hacer, esa era su última oportunidad, no podían ni debían discutir de ellos una vez llegada a la aldea de la luna_

_**- L-las trampas se p-prepararan a-antes de llegar a K-Konoha, n-no usaremos las s-sandalias para r-recordar d-donde p-pusimos c-cada una y e-escapar de e-ellas**__- dudar, aunque fuera por un instante era algo que no se iba a permitir por nada del mundo_

_**- No podemos tener delicadeza con Sasuke, según se vea la situación será quien lo lleve. Los carteles no serán más que una coartada para que no sospechen de él**__- ¿cuanto llevaban planeándolo? ¿El mes entero, tres semanas, quizás dos? Fuera como fuese debía salir perfecto._

_**- Deberemos llegar al claro que esta a quince minutos de la frontera del país de fuego, entrar en la entrada escondida de la cueva que descubrimos hace poco y será cuando casi hayamos terminado**__-_

_**- L-la d-decisión de r-regresar o e-escapar la t-tomara Sasuke-san, n-nosotros y-ya le h-habremos dado l-la oportunidad d-de elegir.**__-_

_**- Si quiere regresar y aun así lo sujetan a pena de muerte ya no lo volveremos a ayudar. Si decide huir para ser cazado, ayudaremos si así lo piden.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El bosque no había sufrido mayor daño a unas cuantas ramas quebradas, troncos chamuscados y varias hojas caídas. Las constantes bombas luminosas los habían cegado y retrasado tanto que habían perdido su rastro desde hacia unos pocos minutos. El silencio inundaba el lugar sin dar indicios de dónde se encontraban, ellos eran los que habían logrado salir primero una vez descubrieron lo que pasaba, los refuerzos tardarían un poco más en llegar, si los esperaban se arriesgaban a perder definitivamente su rastro... necesitaban un grupo de búsqueda.

Caminaban protegidos en las sombras, el pasto se sentía más suave en las plantas de sus pies, estaban cerca de su destino. Podían escuchar las ramas siendo bruscamente agitadas, ver las hojas moviéndose frenéticamente por un movimiento ajeno al viento. Si los continuaban buscando sobre los árboles no los encontrarían, sus pies desnudos les daban la ventaja de conocer el terreno donde hubiese o no trampas, amortiguaban el sonido de sus pasos, las ramas, piedras o cualquier otra cosa que pudieran provocar un sonoro crujido o parecido era rápidamente identificado.

Con un avance lento, sigiloso, siempre vigilando los alrededores, Hinata cargaba a Sasuke, Kiba tanteaba el lugar con su olfato y Shino mandaba pequeñas cantidades de insectos para rodear posibles peligros, trampas, Hinata activaba su Byakugan paulatinamente para guiarlos hasta su destino. Cuando lograron poner un kilómetro de distancia se permitieron correr y desplazarse hasta un pequeño lago donde había una fosa que se encontraba un metro bajo el agua del lado este norte, las rocas abundaban ese pequeño lugar. Tenían de diez a quince minutos antes de que los encontraran, el problema sería Sasuke, esperaban que tres minutos sin respirar no le dañaran, aun más, esa cabeza tan extraña.

Kiba lo sujetó, él era el más rápido nadando, jugar con Akamaru casi todos los días en el agua tenía su ventaja. Fue cuando reparó que tenía el torso desnudo, había extrañas marcas que eran las que le impedían realizar cualquier jutsu, río para sus adentros, era una ventaja que tuviera el cabellos tan largo, muy seguramente terminaría con el cuero cabelludo y el cuello adoloridos, eso le daba una pizca de satisfacción, era justo que sintiera un poco de dolor por todo el riesgo que estaban corriendo.

**- ¿Shino cuánto más tardaran tus insectos en quitarle la mayor cantidad de somníferos?**

**- Al menos otra media hora**

**- Perfecto**- saltó al agua, Hinata sintió dolor en el cuello con sólo ver cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se impactaba contra el agua de manera brusca. Ese lado impulsivo y malicioso de Kiba era lo único que, en ocasiones, le daba un poco de miedo.

**- Hinata**- se aseguró de guardar una buena cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, antes de sentir el agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo, la pequeña cueva era más parecida a una gruta en la que entraban dos personas con bastante facilidad. La hacía sentir como si estuviera dentro de la boca del lobo, se sentía tragada dentro de la oscuridad, ella podía guiarse gracias a su Byakugan, Kiba había aprendido esa ruta de memoria con sólo haberlo recorrido una vez, era Shino quien parecía tener más problemas, tenía que guiarse con sus manos para saber donde dirigirse, yendo siempre detrás de ella estando seguro de no perderse. Desde que lo conocía recordaba que nadar no era una de sus actividades favoritas, siempre parecía mantener una estancia prudente de aguas profundas. Suponía, no tan erróneamente, que era debido a sus insectos, morirían fácilmente ahogados, estando más acostumbrado a trabajar en tierra firme. Cuando las rocas se pusieron enfrente, impidiéndoles avanzar significaba el fin del camino, sólo necesitaban subir y estarían afuera.

**- ¿K-Kiba?**- el lugar era igualmente oscuro (aun quitándose los visores), estarían cinco metros bajo tierra y la salida no acuática era mediante un túnel a más de ciento treinta metros desde donde estaban. El sonoro chapoteo casi le hizo brincar, sintiéndose tonta al saber que Shino era el único que podía hacer esos sonidos.

**- Aquí estoy Hinata**- la pequeña luz no fue suficiente pare cegarla, pero si le incomodó.- **también debimos traer algo de comer, me muero de hambre**- los tres se sentaron cerca de la fogata, Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared, un poco lejano a ellos

**- De hecho hay bastantes peces en el agua, si tienes tanta hambre deberías...**- ´se sintió levemente ignorado cuando su camarada saltaba al agua sin darle una mirada- **como mínimo debería agradecer**

**- Sabes que K-Kiba no espera a n-nadie cuando s-se trata de comida**- ella también tenía un enorme hueco en el estómago, en la tarde apenas había probado alimento, su estómago estaba cerrado debido a los nervios.- **me pregunto s-si, habrá una f-forma de la que p-pueda salvarse**

**- Ahora todo dependerá de su suerte**

.

.

.

Sentía el cuerpo más pesado que nunca, cada una de sus extremidades se sentía entumida y ante el menor movimiento un molesto cosquilleo se instalaba en ellas, sus pulmones le ardían como si hubiera entrado agua en ellos, a su alrededor no había más que oscuridad y la cabeza le molestaba con una punzante y fría sensación. Sus piernas respondían lenta y torpemente a sus órdenes. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Trató de observar su alrededor... no veía nada, estaba en completa oscuridad, las corrientes de aires y el ligero sonido del agua le hicieron pensar... ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? mejor dicho, ¿Qué era ese lugar? No podía permitirse volver a dormir, quién sabe en que otro lugar podría despertar.

El tiempo que le tomo levantarse y recuperar un poco de movilidad fue suficiente para iluminar ese espacio tan grande. Era una caverna, el pequeño chapoteo era una concavidad llena de agua que le recordó a su garganta seca cuánto necesitaba de un trago. El sonido metálico contra la roca le hizo mirar hacia abajo, las cadenas que lo aprisionaba se veían severamente dañadas, con un poco de fuerza se romperían sin dificultad, el polvo lo cubría y ¿su cabello estaba chamuscado?, miró una vez más a su alrededor, había varios signos de una batalla, una fogata apagada donde aun quedaban unos pescados que le hicieron rugir el estómago ¿Qué había pasado?

Se quedo quieto en busca de quienes habían causado ese seudo desastre, pero nada. Estaba completamente solo. Bufó, eso no era una novedad. Una sonrisa boba y una cabellera rosada aparecieron en su mente como flashes, tratando de desmentir sus pensamientos, gruñó irritado, no era momento ni lugar de pensar en sentimentalismos. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, ignorando el dolor de su espalda por tan molesta posición en la que había dormido, sumergió su rostro en el agua. Fue refrescante, saciaba su sed y se quitaba el sudor y suciedad de su rostro. El molesto palpitar de su cabeza había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer al sentir un frío confortante recorrerla.

Los negros leños estaban fríos; los pescados, afortunadamente, sólo tenían la piel quemada. ¿Cómo era posible que un par de pescados y agua estancada fueran tan deliciosos?... ¿agua estancada?, no, esa fosa debía tener una afluente, el agua sucia que había dejado al lavarse el cuerpo desaparecía lentamente para dejar agua limpia, las dudas volvieron. La única manera de responderlas sería explorando el lugar, aun si esa agua no estuviera estancada, nadie le aseguraba que existiría un espacio lo suficientemente grande para poder nadar atreves de él, y aún si así fuera, volver a tomar una bocanada de aire podría estar a más minutos de su capacidad limite, morir ahogado por hacérselas de explorador no era una idea agradable.

Con el estómago lleno, sus músculos relajados y con la cabeza despejada, era libre de pensar en todo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con su sentencia, si no se equivocaba esa luz que se filtraba era de un amanecer avanzado, para esa hora él ya debería estar muerto, no lo estaba. Seguramente estaba lejos de la aldea, algo que no haría felices a muchas personas, pero ese era tema aparte. Le quedaban dos opciones, alguien-es lo había-n- secuestrado o ese-os lo había-n rescatado... de haberlo "rescatado" le habrían dejado comida, agua –cosa que en teoría tenía-, un recado o al menos a una persona que lo cuidara, además que ya no tendría las cadenas, y lo hubieran tratado un poco mejor... ser secuestrado era más legible. De una u otra forma ahí había ocurrido una batalla, el por qué le era desconocido, su interminable ego decía que era por él, ¿En ese caso, por qué seguía ahí sin supervisión? Eso era lo único que lo confundía, rescatado o secuestrado, ¿Por qué lo dejarían solo?

Más importante que eso ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba por su cuenta, eso podía entenderlo, eso quería decir que podía decidir entre volver a Konoha o huir y vivir su vida como un renegado. Sinceramente, ninguna de las dos le atraía. Suspiró como nunca había hecho en su vida, deseo quedarse a vivir por siempre en ese lugar, instantáneamente se río de si mismo. Tanto tiempo encerrado si que le había afectado el cerebro. Él ya lo había dicho antes, no había nadie que no lo reconociera, que no supiera de él o sus acciones, sería siempre estar atento a sus espaldas, y vivir como un exiliado tampoco le llamaba la acción. Regresar a su aldea para que, al fin terminaran con su vida, podía soportar eso, sabía que era lo que terminaría pasando. Reduciría todos sus problemas en: "Volver a Konoha y que pase lo que tenga que pasar".

Su cuerpo, pesado y agotado le pedía un descanso. No se lo podía permitir, inseguro de los días que había permanecido inconsciente. Con el estómago lleno y saciado de agua, emprendió el camino hacia la salida, no sin antes tomar algunas de las armas abandonadas. Ignoró el ligero ardor que le provocaba la luz solar, desde que había sido encerrado lo único que iluminaba sus alrededores no eran más que antorchas encendidas. Sus piernas aun tenían ese molesto cosquilleo, por momentos le parecían trozos de carne gelatinosos incapaces de controlar. Cerca de la salida, se sentó en una gran roca, tratando de retomar el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo.

**- Sasuke Uchiha, eres patético. Pensar que algo así te tendría tan aturdido... y ahora hablas solo**

Podía deducir, por las sombras, que sería cerca del medio día. La salida estaba a un metro, tenía la pequeña forma de un rectángulo chueco de una altura poco mayor a cincuenta centímetros, tendría que arrastrarse por ahí si quería salir. ¡Qué ironías!

Estiró sus brazos y piernas, toda molestia se había dispersado, por alguna extraña razón pasó la mano por su barbilla, se notaba que no se había rasurado, una fina capa de vello le cubría, aun mojada. Saltó, sujetándose con una mano, resbaló y cayó, gruñó para si mismo por su torpeza, lo intentó una segunda vez, aferrándose con sus dos manos, creía ser capaz de superar cualquier situación, se creía invencible a casi todo, pero se daba cuenta de que no era así, sus brazos se vieron ligeramente cansados por ese pequeño esfuerzo. Los árboles frondosos daban una sensación de frío por las largas sombras y viento constante en un día ligeramente nublado.

Miró a sus alrededores, tratando de descubrir en qué lugar se encontraban. Un bosque frondoso, viento que se alzaba antes de una lluvia; muchos lugares le vinieron a la mente desde las fronteras del país del fuego a regiones centrales del país de la hierba, secciones poco conocidas del país de la roca. Le sería imposible descubrirlo con un vistazo. ¿Sería adecuado vagar hasta encontrar algún punto de referencia? También podría escalar un árbol y tener un mayor rango de visión.

Antes de poner un pie sobre el árbol miró su pecho, volvió a gruñir, su chackra seguía sellado, era imposible que tuviera tanta suerte para que los sellos hubiesen desaparecido; volvió a fijar su mirada en el árbol, específicamente en la rama más cercana a él, le sería imposible llegar a ella en su condición. Las rabietas que siempre reprimió le impulsaban a lanzar patadas, golpear el tronco o simplemente gritar por la frustración. Golpeó el árbol con todas sus fuerzas, su hombro y codo se vieron ligeramente adoloridos a comparación con sus nudillos sangrantes. Se tranquilizó, no había más remedio que caminar, de encontrarse con algún enemigo shinobi no tendría posibilidad de defenderse, con un animal salvaje sólo sus reflejos lo salvarían, encontrarse con un aliado… ¡Ja, como si eso fuese posible! Estaba perdido.

Hubo algo que le llamó la atención, podrían haberle quitado sus mejores talentos, su rapidez, fuerza y habilidad de hacer _jutsus, _pero no su experiencia, su instinto, eso que marcaba a los más grandes de cada época. No fueron más que unas ramas partidas y ligeras hendiduras en el pasto suave las que le motivaron a seguir caminando. Seguir el rastro no conllevaba ningún reto, el no saber lo que encontraría hacia galopar su corazón, su cuerpo se veía anhelante de alguna sorpresa. No le importó sudar sobre un cuerpo que llevaba días sin bañarse. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, por la adrenalina impulsada velozmente. Encorvado, analítico, con las pupilas dilatadas, recordaba a un cazador en busca de su presa, una que podía matarlo.

¿Qué distancia debía recorrer hasta encontrar… cualquier cosa? El aire se vio enrarecido, pesado, sus pulmones en un trabajo lento, los sonidos llegaban a él en un suave mecido. Su garganta se vio ignorada ante el grito que clamaba por más líquido. Su estómago se vio empequeñecido y pesado. Cada paso era pausado, invisible, parecía camuflarse con el entorno de una manera bizarra. Había zumbidos intermitentes, ¿Su cabeza o una abeja? ¿Importaba realmente? Alcanzó a ver un espacio vacío natural, su aventura parecía terminar. Cinco respiraciones y ocho pasos, estaba vacío, al menos de seres vivos o rastro de alguno.

Tanteo el terreno, en busca de alguna trampa, no había pasto, no había crecido en años. Los árboles parecían doblarse ligeramente, observando el centro, esperando. El aire elevó ligeramente las hojas caídas, removiendo la arena suelta. Un extraño brillo oscuro llamó su atención, apoyado en las raíces de un árbol estaba lo que parecía un visor roto, le daba la impresión de haberlo visto en algún lado, pero sus recuerdos se veían borrosos, confusos. Miró más detalladamente, no encontró nada interesante, sin duda había sido una batalla reciente, sin embargo parecía la de personas normales, una pelea a puño limpio, de no ser así esa área debería verse destrozada, dañada, como mínimo, con árboles caídos y agujeros en el suelo.

Se sintió decepcionado, por extraña razón, abandonado y despechado. ¿No debería estar ya acostumbrado? ¿Por qué dolía el saber que quien lo hubiese llevado hasta allá lo tuviera abandonado? Vivir a base de fuerza bruta y el único apoyo de sus armas se veía desalentador, aburrido, innecesario ahora que era incapaz de vencer y burlar a casi cualquiera que lo buscara. Sonrío ante su descubrimiento, su meta, el ser el más fuerte, se convertía en una ilusión. Su muerte no sería más que la burla, el trágico desenlace que les espera a los idiotas que no saben hacer nada más que rendirse.

El sonido de las ramas agitarse sin viento fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes de verse rodeado. Kakashi y Gai estaban frente a él, los demás le eran shinobis desconocidos, algunos de otras aldeas. Dudaba que esa fuera su ejecución, su presentimiento de haber sido secuestrado no había sido tan erróneo. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Creerían que había escapado y lo matarían, lo devolverían a la aldea? Últimamente no sabía nada. Era frustrante.

**- Kakashi **

**- Vaya sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por estos rumbos?**- no lo preguntaba con su semblante despreocupado, estaba siendo serio

**- También me gustaría saberlo, pero como ninguno de los dos lo vamos a descubrir, terminemos rápido con esto, hagan lo que quieran.- **no levantaría las manos, tampoco se arrodillaría, el poco orgullo que le quedaba lo usaría.

**- Maldito Uchiha, no eres más que un cobarde traicionero. Deberíamos matarte.- **él también lo quería así. Kakashi se adelantó, poniéndose enfrente suya a no más de un metro.

**- Muéstrame donde estabas**

Lo hiciera o no nada cambiaría, no demostraría su inocencia, tampoco le darían un premio. Odiaba recibir órdenes sin sentido. Pensó en el suicidio, antes de poder tomar su arma ya estaría en el suelo, mala, cobarde y deshonrosa idea... ¿Importaba? más marchito no podría estar. Quedarse parado, arrogante y altivo, lo descartó casi tan inmediatamente como vio la cara desnuda de su antiguo maestro.

Atado, custodiado, hambriento y sediento era como se encontraba después de estar observando como los demás no hacían más que dar vueltas y especular de la caverna donde había despertado. Esa pequeña fosa con agua tenía, por lo que había escuchado, una conexión con un lago no lejos de ahí. Nadie le dirigió la palabra, lo veían, tratando de descifrar lo que significaba aquello, él mismo quería saberlo.

.

.

.

Una semana desde que habían partido a su misión, desde ese entonces no habían tenido noticias de nada que no consistiera en encontrar a unos secuestradores realmente hábiles; no porque fueran fuertes o invencibles, simplemente sabían esconderse. Una vez encontraron su guarida no fueron necesarios, los guardias del señor feudal habían logrado capturarlos. Era lamentable para los niños que ya habían sido vendidos el no poder regresar a su hogar; ellos no podían hacer nada más.

La noche del rescate del Uchiha no había tenido mayor inconveniente a unos cuantos rasguños ya curados. Las vestimentas se encontraban enterradas bajo un árbol incinerado. La distancia entre ambos sectores no se podía recorrer en un tiempo menor a 5 horas, los clones de Shino resultaban una buena coartada para las poco más de diez horas que se vieron ausentes.

**- ¿Qué creen que haya sucedido?-** el silencio era incómodo, y pensar en un trabajo tan duro malogrado tampoco lo ponía de ánimo. Él había estado de acuerdo con el merecido castigo que había obtenido, al final se había sentido tan bien por darle otra oportunidad a un amigo de antaño, alguien por quien muchos habían sufrido y encontrado alivio en su regreso. Debía admitirlo, por más tipo rudo que quisiera parecer ante si mismo y los demás seguía siendo una persona gentil, igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

**- Eso no lo sabremos hasta llegar a la aldea.**- Shino, calmado como siempre, sabía que lo único que podían hacer era esperar. Una vez dado el mejor esfuerzo que uno puede dar, los resultados van de la mano con un destino que recae en los hombros de quien tome la siguiente desición.

**- E-espero q-que todo s-salga bien - **no podía permitir menos, desde que conocía a Naruto una gran admiración se había despertado. Deseaba parecerse un poco a él, fuerte, decidida, sin miedo a exprersarse y capaz de cumplir cada promesa. Aun si fuera la idea más loca, torpe, idiota y arriesgada que había tenido y realizado arrastrando a sus compañeros con ella, se sentía feliz, parecía haber encontrado un nuevo valor en su vida.

**- Igual yo, sino habrá sido mucho esfuerzo por nada**

**- Debemos entender que es una gran posibilidad**

**- No es bueno ser tan pesimista, Shino. Igualmente tienes razón**- aclaró antes de escuchar algún sermón.

Cada metro recorrido parcía más largo que el anterior. !Qué tontería! Se detuvieron, no podían seguir con ese molesto consquilleo, decididos a "sacudirse" esas emociones adrenalínicas fue que decidieron hacer una corta carrera. Liberar esa energía en vez de mantenerla reprimida les resultó mejor de lo que esperaban. Sus pensamiento se habían visto perdidos en todos los "posibles" respecto al futuro de Sasuke. Ya habían sido lo bastante impulsivos, como para haber hecho lo que hicieron, repetirlo no estaba dentro de sus planes si resultaba atrapado y nuevamente condenado. Sería imposible que lo hicieran una segunda ocasión, casi tanto como la primera.

La vida de un ninja podía definirse en dos cosas: lealtad y saber mentir, afortunadamente con el tiempo uno se volvía experto en lo último. no había forma en que pudieran resalcionarlos, habían sido muy meticulosos con el asunto, sin embargo que alguien fuera capaz de entrar a la aldea, el edificio del hokage, llevarse a un reo, sacarlo de la aldea y burlar a algunos de sus mejores elementos, no era algo que se pudiera conseguir sin ayuda, especialmente interna, especialmente los antiguos contactos de Sasuke, amigos y compañeros de la Academia, serían los blancos de sospecha, no debían permitirse el recargar las dudas. Naruto era uno de los pocos, o el único junto con Sakura, de su generación en desconocer el destino del Uchiha; su insistencia en saber acerca del asunto obligaba a tsunade a mandarlo a misiones largas, Sakura trataba de obtener información de manera már sutil, si lo había logrado no lo sabía. Esos dos serían a los que más vigilarían, no tenían ni pizca de culpa, eso confundiría el tema, esperando quedara en una historia de misterio sin resolver.

Los altos muros marcaban su cercanía, en principio siendo confundidos en color por el de las montañas. ¿Qué les espararía al llegar? era relatiamente temprano, por lo que estaban obligados a rendir su informe, ¿Les dirían o lo mantendrían como alto secreto?

Los aldeanos seguían en su rutina normal, sin ser afetados por lo sucedido, seguramente ignorantes a lo acontecido. De hecho la "captura" de Sasuke Uchiha se mantenía como una información clasificada, altamente secreta. Los habitantes de Konoha no eran la excepción, desconociendo el hecho de que mantenían o mantuvieron a uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo cerca de su hogar. Desde la ayuda que les había brindado para terminar la guerra todo lo que concernía a el nunca iba separado de los "tal vez"; sólo por ello había gente que había declarado abiertamente, ser capaz de tolerarlo y aceptarlo nuevamente, hubo quienes no dudaron ni un segundo de su "reformación", también aquellos disgustados porque lo "dejaran ir" para seguir haciendo de las suyas.

Los rumores, las teorías, iban y venian volando, para nadie era un secreto lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban en relación al portador del Sharingan. Por más discretos que intentaron ser en cuanto al tema en frente de sus antiguos amigos, estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía, tampoco podían culparlos, ese hombre no era más que un camino de traición y odio.

Saludaron a los guardias, vieron disimuladamente la puerta que poseía sólo una pequeña abolladura, Kiba sonrió, esa maldita puerta casi le quebraba la pierna. llegados a su destino no se sintieron nerviosos, cansados, se sintieron extrañamente normales.

Golpes suaves, tres exactamente.

.

.

.

**- Sasuke Uchiha escapó o fue secuestrado. Fue encontrado sin oponer resistencia a su encuentro. Se ha decidido darle otro juicio, uno en el que estará presente, se hará en la cámara especial del estadio. Kages, consejeros y herederos se ven obligados a asistir. Afortunadamente las comitivas volvieron hace dos días, nadie se ha ido. El juicio se hará esta noche. Si tienen que descansar lo harán ahora o una vez terminemos.**

Pensaron que saborearían cada palabra, sin importar que tan amarga resultara; el tiempo, las explicaciones se habían visto volando. Sasuke tenía la posibilidad, aunque mínima, de sobrevivir, el muy maldito era bastante afortunado, o demasiado desgraciado para que prolongaran su agonía.

Se retiraron. Se miraron. Se sonrieron.

Había esperanza.

* * *

Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no ha sido más que una idea que me nació hace un par de meses pero es hasta ahora que está tomanbdo forma. Tengo planeado que sea un three-shot, no me adapto con historias demasiado largas (xD).

Cualquier comentario, duda sugerencia, no duden en escribirla.


	2. La solución

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo sólo los uso para descargar mi imaginación

Espero disfruten del capítulo después de una buena espera.

**¿POR QUE?**

**Capítulo 2: La Solución**

Sasuke estaba… no sabía definir cómo estaba, seguía encerrado, con una mayor cantidad de guardias, la luz seguía siendo casi inexistente, al menos así el estúpido sello en su pecho no se veía, pero no traía cadenas y lo alimentaban, poco, que a comparación de la "nada" que le daban, era un buen progreso. ¿Visitas? De muchos interrogadores, la Hokage y Kakashi; todos se fueron con la misma respuesta, él mismo incluido, no sabían nada de lo que había pasado. Por más que trataron de descubrir cualquier "secreto que ocultara" su mente, era todo negro; le habían hecho un examen médico, los somníferos habían desaparecido un poco antes de lo debido, algo que cualquier cosa podía causar, una agitación, cambio de temperatura, cualquier cosa. Tenía una ligera anemia por la falta de alimento y el estómago demasiado encogido para recuperar un par de kilos en los días que debería.

Estaba aburrido, hasta ahora había tenido 19 comidas, tres al día, había llegado en la tarde, comió en la noche, ese debía ser el séptimo día con la misma aburrida rutina. Se ejercitaba todos los días, dormía mucho más de lo debido, ¡Maldición, incluso se imaginaba con el idiota de Naruto yendo a comer ramen! Empezaba a creer que ser comido por un animal o, como mínimo, ser atacado por la espalda, muerto en manos de sus enemigos, sería más divertido que para cada desesperante y monótono minuto atado, figurativamente, a esa maldita celda que no tenía mayor entretenimiento que una vista a una antorcha que nunca se apagaba. ¿Cuánto más duraría ese aburrimiento? Esperaba no fuera mucho más, tortura suficiente era estar aburrido las 24 horas del día como para que así fuera el resto de su vida. De ser así el resto de su vida no debería de sobrepasar un máximo de cuatro días, el suicidio nunca estuvo en su lista de "posibles a hacer si mis planes fallan", pero era una opción viable para terminar con esa existencia tan inverosímil que llevaba.

.

.

.

- **Hinata me alegro de que volviera, he de creer que la Hokage te ha informado de lo que ha pasado durante su ausencia**- una vez anunciada su llegada se le había informado que su padre, Hiashi, le llamaba.

- **Lo h-hizo p-padre**- el miedo que le tenía había desaparecido con el tiempo, ahora le guardaba una gran admiración y respeto.

- **Estas informada del siguiente paso a seguir**

- **L-lo estoy**- sabía que no le estaba preguntando, aun así respondió.

- **Bien, prepárate, aunque yo tenga mi decisión tomada, debes de ser capaz de discernir por tu cuenta.**

- **L-Lo hare p-padre. Con su p-permiso m-me r-retiro**

Cuando su padre asintió, con paso calmado se retiró del lugar. Una calidez invadió su pecho, Hiashi la apreciaba, de vez en cuando lo veía preocupado por ella cuando iba a una larga misión, siempre que regresaba la mandaba a su despacho sólo para asegurarse que llegará bien, aun con el simple pretexto de que debía siempre reportarse ante el líder de su clan.

¿Se sentiría igual de orgulloso al saber que ella formaba parte del grupo que sacó a Sasuke de la aldea? Su mente le arrojó un severo "NO", pero él esperaba que ella fuera fuerte, decidida, capaz de seguir con sus objetivos y sentía que en esa ocasión, cuando había cargado a Sasuke y preparado el escenario donde se despertaría, fue la única vez que logró ser lo que su padre esperaba, aun así no con las acciones que el desearía en su heredera.

Eso también quería decir que ella ya tenía su decisión respecto a Sasuke, deseaba darle otra oportunidad para incorporarse en la aldea, bajo la condición que fuera, estaba segura que, por más personas que votaran como ella, Sasuke se vería sujeto, como mínimo, a una prueba para validar su "libertad", que lo dejaran ejercerse como un shinobi que realizara misiones de alto rango entre aldeas tampoco parecía una opción. Esperaba que Sasuke aceptara y afrontara cualquier cosa que le impusieran, debía estar preparado para ello si había regresado vivo.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ante el pensamiento del suicidio, tenía entendido que los Uchiha eran orgullosos, reacios a dar por perdida cualquier batalla. ¿El asesinarse a si mismo se consideraría perder o una manera de no permitirse vivir sin dignidad? No, no podía permitirse tener esa clase de pensamientos porque se dejaría caer a una espiral de depresión, que si bien no haría nada estúpido, no le permitiría concentrarse en sus actividades cotidianas, y distraerse en una misión era muy parecido a pedirle al enemigo que te matara.

- **Hinata-sama, ha vuelto con bien**

- **A-así e-es h-hermano**

- **Me alegro, sólo deseaba a saludarla, me permitieron patrullar la muralla, al parecer hace unos días hubo personas que se infiltraron en la aldea, no se sabe a que vinieron.**- sus manos sintieron un sacudón, ¿Cuántas personas estarían hablando de ello? ¿Cuántas teorías se habían formulado? ¿Alguna de ellas sería correcta? ¿Neji sería capaz de encontrar alguna pista que los vinculara? Esperaba que no.

- **V-vaya, h-he es-escucha s-sobre eso. S-suerte hermano**- no se vio con fuerzas para decir más, ella era terrible mintiendo, no deseaba cometer ningún desliz.

- **Que descanse Hinata-sama**

Hinata esperó a que su primo saliera para dejar escapar el aire que, no sabía, estaba reteniendo. Se había enfocado tanto en Sasuke, en dejarlo libre, en que no los atrapaban mientras salían, que apenas se ponía a pensar en la constante presión que sentiría cada vez que se hablara del tema. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, tanto ahondar en un mismo tema yendo en círculos no le serviría de nada, necesitaba una ducha, un baño con agua caliente y dormir toda la tarde. No había nada mejor que eso para despejar sus preocupaciones.

.

.

.

Kiba silbaba feliz, estar en casa era sumamente relajante, ver a Akamaru jugar con una tanda de cachorros que había tenido una de las hembras era realmente divertido. No había encontrado a nadie al llegar a su casa, se alegraba por ello, lo único que quería era sentarse en el patio con un refresco en mano y ver como unos perros en miniatura trataban de derribar a su enorme can. El aire estaba frío, el sol calentaba ligeramente y sus músculos tensionados agradecían un poco de descanso, no sabía que había estado tan rígido, dando un paso dentro de su hogar fue como quitarse un peso de encima que llevaba cargando tanto tiempo que había olvidado estaba ahí.

-** Akamaru demuéstrales como se pelea**

Dio una carcajada al ver a Akamaru corriendo y saltando y a los perritos huyendo para evitar ser aplastados.

- **¡KIBA! ¿ERES TÚ?**- saltó de la impresión, la lata vacía golpeo su cabeza, ahí se iba su relajación.

- **¡SÍ, MAMÁ!**- se levantó sacudiendo sus pantalones, dirigiéndose a la sala. Hizo un gesto negativo con la mano a Akamaru que estaba por seguirlo, al menos uno debería tener su momento.

- **Me alegro de que hayas llegado, no imaginas lo que pasó durante tu ausencia**.- se recargó en el taburete, a un lado de su madre que sacaba los nuevos utensilios de cocina que había comprado, seguramente por haber roto los otros en un arranque de ira.

- **Creo que lo sé mamá, la Hokage nos informó cuando le dimos nuestro reporte.**

**- Ya veo, no debería sorprenderme. Sabes Kiba, tu hermana llegó ayer de su misión.**

- **¿Qué? Espera eso quiere decir que…**- su corazón dio un brinco brusco. Sólo los herederos tenían permitido estar en reuniones importantes, su clan se distinguía por ser un matriarcado, así que la heredera oficial era su hermana, que al verse ausente cuando llegó el Uchiha fue que tomó su lugar, poco antes de que lo rescataran también se había ido de misión, no tenía previsto que llegará antes. Eso quería decir que lo quitarían de su puesto, no estaría ahí para ayudar a sus amigos, un sudor frío le recorrió su nuca. Tenía ganas de protestar, aun sabiendo que no serviría de mucho.

- **Tranquilo Kiba, no lo creo, no es permitido cambiar al juzgado de un día para otro**- ella seguía tan calmada como siempre ante toda calamidad que no tuviera que ver con ella

- **¡Maldición, mujer! Me asustaste**- tuvo deseos de gritarle, le había metido un buen susto

- **¡KIBA! No me hables así, soy tu madre**- cuando sintió el golpe en su cabeza recordó con quien estaba hablando, con su explosiva y emotiva madre.

Miró con despreció la enorme cuchara de madera que tenía en sus manos, sobó ligeramente la zona afectada, estaba caliente y un poco abultada. Debía recordar que cuidar sus palabras era más una necesidad que un deber para mantener su integridad física intacta. Vio a su madre irse indignada a la cocina, él era quien iba a tener un chipote con un dolor de cabeza por horas ¡Y ella era la indignada! Alejaría a sus hijos de ella hasta que los tuviera preparados, después de un curso intensivo para que supieran que hacer y que no, ante su madre.

- **Me voy a dormir**

No recibió respuesta, suspiró, su madre nunca cambiaría, todo se arreglaría cuando todos tuvieran el estómago lleno. Él pondría un paño mojado en esa hinchazón antes de que se hiciera más grande y dormiría tanto que sólo le daría tiempo para devorarse unos buenos trozos de carne antes de verle la cara al Uchiha. Subiendo las escaleras pudo escuchar unos ligeros ronquidos, miró a su hermana, quien, como siempre, tenía la puerta abierta de su habitación, el sol pegándole en la cara no le molestaba. Todos los Inuzuka eran verdaderas bestias para todo, río fuertemente por su chiste, una punzada un poco más arriba de su frente le recordó los motivos por los que había subido, aun así conservó una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Estaba tarareando una canción que su madre le cantaba para dormir, lo había echo inconscientemente, al inicio creyó que era una suave melodía que su mente recordaba para reconfortarlo en la soledad del aburrimiento, después estaba seguro de percibirlo realmente y al final fue que se dio cuenta que sus labios se movían ligeramente y su garganta vibraba al mismo ritmo que el sonido que escuchaba. No se detuvo, pero si tuvo el pensamiento de que empezaba a enloquecer como para empezar a "cantar" y no darse cuenta de ello. Sabía lo que era enfrentarse a la soledad que se había impuesto a si mismo, sabía lo que era no relacionarse con nadie porque así lo había querido, sabía lo que era estar encerrado cuando era necesario, sin embargo, cuando todo ello era impuesto, cuando no le dieron mayor opción, la mayor libertad que tenía era la de moverse por un espacio de cinco metros cuadrados y decidir si comer o no la comida que le mandaban todos los día lo volvía un hombre estresado, un hombre que deseaba patear cada una de las paredes, esperando que por un milagro fuera capaz de derribar una de ellas.

Sí, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Una pequeña pelota de goma resultaría en un entretenimiento de varias horas, lastima que no tuviera ninguna, y si su orgullo no fuera tan grande, la pediría aun sabiendo que se la negarían. ¿Ya habían pasado los cuatro días desde que había pensado en su huida tan indigna? No, al menos su sentido del tiempo se encontraba bien, sólo una horas habían pasado. ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Cumplir su palabra o seguir siendo un vegetal andante? Lo decidiría llegado el momento. Debía preocuparse más en no seguir enloqueciendo en ese espacio tan pequeño y cerrado donde los guardias lo trataban como a un mero fantasma que sólo sabía emitir gemidos lastimeros y hacer sonar sus pasos.

Deberían permitirle tener visitas por buena conducta. ¡Genial! Sasuke Uchiha haciendo bromas, no había necesidad de más pruebas.

El molesto de Naruto, la escandalosa de Sakura o el insoportable de Kakashi no eran personas que extrañara, eran personas que lo sacaban de quicio, con ellos cinco minutos parecían eternos, pero aun que su estancia en esa celda. Pensaría en ellos sólo para sentirse afortunado en esa situación.

- **Sasuke Uchiha, te llegó la hora**

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de su celda se abrió, dos sombras lo sometieron, atando sus manos y poniendo esposas en sus tobillos, una pequeña venda en los ojos ¡Cómo si antes no hubiera recorrido los pasillos de esa torre!. Eso de ser tan débil y normal era lo más desagradable que había experimentado… una de tantas más. Debían tenerse muy poca confianza para creer que él comprendía alguna amenaza. Bueno, al menos aun le tenía respeto, o miedo, no importaba, aun tenía poder sobre unos de ellos. Él, un maloliente flacucho incapaz de hacer lo mínimo para defenderse, era capaz de infundir miedo y desconfianza por la reputación que arrastraba, ahora sin fundamento.

- **¿Crees que lo maten?**

- **Eso espero, ya es cansado vigilarlo en una celda, no quiero imaginar el trabajo de tenerlo suelto por ahí.**- reprimió un gruñido, que estuviera atado y vendado no quería decir que también estuviera sordo.

- **No me importaría que lo dejaran libre, siempre y cuando me permitan patearlo hasta donde se me hinche**- y sus piernas ardían en deseos de dejarlos sin descendencia.

- **Tú siempre de agresivo**

- **Dime que no te gusta la idea**

- **No puedo**- ambos reventaron en una carcajada, las manos le cosquilleaban y sus brazos se sentían tensos, con ganas de partirles la cara-. **Aquí estamos, disfruta de tu juicio, Uchiha.**

Escuchó golpear una puerta de hierro, un chirrido de bisagras mal aceitadas, un aire frío que casi le hace temblar. Las manos de sus carceleros desaparecieron para dar paso a otras, nadie habló, lo hicieron avanzar hasta lo que suponía era su lugar designado, bajo ojos escrutadores que definirían su futuro. Sus pies se vieron anclados, sus manos ya encadenadas fueron sujetas a un hierro horizontal, la venda desapareció, era una habitación un tanto oscura, estaba rodeado de gradas llenas de personas, la mayoría de ellas eran sombras desconocidas, si las había visto antes, ya las había olvidado. Fue capaz de reconocer a los _kages_ y a algunos de los clanes que los acompañaban.

Los miró todos detenidamente, en ningún momento desvió la mirada, hubo algunos que se enojaron cuando los vio directamente, quizá por no creerlo merecedor de tanto orgullo, un poco de lo único que le quedaba. Por una razón esperó ver al _dobe_ detrás de Tsunade en vez de a Shizune, pero eso tenía sentido. En ocasiones parecía que Shizune era más Hokage que su actual líder, si la escogiera a ella para ejercer el cargo ya tendría la experiencia necesaria para hacer un buen trabajo, seguramente no era débil al haber sido entrenada por una Sanin. Naruto carecía de muchas cualidades para ser un buen dirigente.

- **Sasuke Uchiha, debido a tus acciones se ha decidido el darte un juicio en el que estés presente.** – miró a Tsunade en cada palabra, ella se la devolvía con fiereza.

- **Se decidirá, en base al criterio de todos los presentes, si eres un peligro que debe ser eliminado, o simplemente un muchacho que puede seguir libre**- realmente no esperaba que el Raikage lo mirara con aburrimiento, siendo que había intentado secuestrar a "su hermano" para después ser asesinado.

- **Personalmente preferiría verte muerto, sin embargo no está en mi sola decisión**- y la mizukage la veía con odio, no recordaba haberle hecho nada en especial a esa aldea.

- **Sólo necesitas responder una pregunta y de ahí partiremos**. – Gaara nunca perdía ese semblante tranquilo y tono seseante.

- **Dinos muchacho, ¿Qué harías de quedar libre?**- no esperaba esa clase de pregunta, pero la respuesta había vagada en su cabeza desde el momento de entregarse.

- **Sólo quiero una vida normal**

- **¿NORMAL? Pides seguir siendo un shinobi después de todo lo que has hecho, ¡RIDICULO!**- Terumi se levantó indignada, resaltando los pensamientos de la mayoría de los presentes.

- **Mizukage-sama, me permito recordarle, hay varios significados para normal**- Shikamaru, aunque tranquilo, no se permitiría no expresar lo que sentía.

- **Bien, sigámoste ese juego. Responde Uchiha, ¿Cuál es tu definición de normal?**

Se permitió bajar la cabeza, para que no vieran su sonrisa triste, estaba seguro que se reirían una vez que escucharan su respuesta.

- **Una vida en familia. Niños jugando con padres preocupándose de ellos, sin la muerte de por medio.** – levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a demostrarles que no mentía.

¿Alguna vez se lo habían preguntado? Él nunca deseo ser un shinobi realmente, admiraba a su hermano, deseaba ser como él, ¿Y qué era Itachi? Un shinobi, así hubiese sido un herrero, un granjero o lo que fuese, a él le hubiera encantado imitarlo. ¿Por qué, entonces, continuo con ese camino? Era el más fácil y corto para llegar a su venganza. De pequeño también se había imaginado como un hermano mayor o un padre que siempre apoyaría a su hijo a seguir adelante o que complacería a una pequeña niña comprándole montones de chocolates y galletas. Pensamientos que su padre nunca había escuchado, y las pocas que su madre lo había hecho, terminaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y adoloridas por los pellizcos cariñosos que le daba.

- **Sasuke Uchiha siendo padre, parece un mal chiste**- eso lo definía, esa mujer empezaba a caerle bastante mal.- **no creo que exista una mujer inteligente, capaz de tolerarte, menos de vivir contigo**- desafortunadamente, él estaba de acuerdo.

- **Eso ya no nos concierne Mizukage-sama, nuestra prioridad es someter a votación su destino**- ella bufó mostrando su disgusto, la democracia apestaba, tres de los _kages_ habían acordado darle un juicio, los otros dos pedían llevarlo directo a la horca.

- **Se definirá el sistema. Cada Kage tiene valía de un voto, sus asistentes no tendrán ese derecho. El consejo de cada aldea tendrá valía de un solo voto, es decir, habrá diez votos en total.** – no esperaba que Ibiki fuera el porta voz, creyó que servía sólo como su vigía. – **se darán quince minutos para que deliberen.**

¿Cuántas palabras había dicho? Diez, tal vez quince, y ellas definirían todo. No existía otra oportunidad, ¿Le creerían? ¿Pensarían que había intentado decir que formaría una familia de gente dispuesta a traicionar y "vengarlo"? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos se mezclarían en ese mundo de atronadores murmullos? ¿Tendría la posibilidad de obtener, al menos un voto a su favor? Sí, estaba casi completamente seguro de obtener un voto a su favor, los idiotas de Konoha le abrirían las puertas.

- **El tiempo se ha terminado, por favor, den su voto una vez los llame**- se había vuelto bueno en vagar por sus pensamiento para no sentir el tiempo-. **Consejo de Konoha**

- **Por mayoría de votos, le brindamos otra oportunidad**- sin duda Hiashi era el mejor para dar el veredicto, clamaba fuerza y unidad. 0-1 a su favor.

- **Hokage-sama**

- **No me hagas arrepentirme de darte otra oportunidad**- 0-2 a su favor. No podía sentirse seguro, no aun.

- **Consejo de Suna**

- **Por unanimidad, pedimos que se le de sentencia de muerte.- **1-2 aun a su favor

- **Kazekage-sama**

- **Otra oportunidad**- 1-3 a su favor, por la cara no tan convencida que había dejado ver, sabía que había tenido suerte, quizás la influencia de Naruto sobre él fue lo determinante.

- **Consejo de Kumogakure**

- **Por mayoría de votos, queremos su ejecución**- 2-3 a su favor

- **Raikage-sama**

- **Dejen libre al niño**- 2-4, hizo una mueca ante la palabra "niño"

- **Consejo de Iwagakure**

- **Nos veríamos encantados de ser quienes le rebanen el cuello**- 3-4, era tiempo de preocuparse… ¿Por qué? Había decidido no tomarle importancia a vivir o morir, entonces ¿Por qué le preocupaba que decidieran ejecutarlo?

- **Tsuchikage-sama**

- **No dudaremos en darte caza si desaprovechas la oportunidad que te brindo**- 3-5, todo se definía con el siguiente voto.

- **Consejo de Kirigakure**

- **Por mayoría de votos, pedimos su ejecución**- 4-5, terminaría, lógicamente, en un empate, quizás le darían un segundo juicio. También podrían haber decidido que, en caso de un empate, sería asesinado, o tal vez, al ser originario de Konoha, y tanto la Hokage como su consejo votaron a su favor, quedaría libre.

- **Mizukage-sama**

- **Con gusto daré mi voto a favor**- hubo quienes la miraron sorprendidos, otros dejaron la sutileza de lado y exclamaron fuertemente. Debía haber una trampa -, **pero** –ahí estaba- **me gustaría ser quien dicte la prueba para asegurar tu honestidad, si estas de acuerdo**.

- **Bien**- no pensaba demostrar miedo

-** ¿Ustedes lo permiten?**- los cuatro kages parecieron meditarlo, después asintieron, perfecto.- **De hecho es sencillo, un típico combate a muerte. Tu oponente, para que no te veas tan perdido, quiero que sea el sucesor de uno de los del consejo de Konoha, los Hyuga me parecen una buena elección**.

Hinata sintió paralizar su corazón, eso no podía estar pasando. Suficientes problemas había tenido como para que le agregaran otro más, trató de no demostrar que estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Lentamente desvió su vista a la Mizukage, se sobresaltó ligeramente, le dirigía una mirada, en espera de su respuesta, tampoco es que le dejara mucha opción.

- **Hinata**- la voz de su padre la devolvió a la realidad, miró en su posición, él, como todos los consejeros estaban sentados, en tanto los sucesores se encontraban de pie. Sintió la saliva correr por su garganta, y el sudor recorrer su espalda.

- **Si así lo desea, Mizukage-sama**- agradecía a la deidad que le permitió no tartamudear, no se daría el privilegio de avergonzar a su familia o a Konoha.

- **Esta hecho. Esperemos una semana para darles tiempo de prepararse. Uchiha, te aclaro en este instante, que vayas a pelear no significa que se te quiten los supresores- **se reprimió las maldiciones que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta. No esperaba algo así. Fijó su vista en la persona que parecía encogerse sobre si misma para escapar de las miradas de los demás, no parecía en nada fuerte, sin embargo él era quien estaba en una clara desventaja.

.

.

.

Kiba y Shino sólo pudieron ver preocupados como su amiga se iba en compañía con Hiashi, sus pasos tranquilos y rápidos demostraban lo aturdida que se encontraba. Curiosamente a Hinata, en momentos de tensión, donde su mente no podía hacer más que divagar, su cuerpo tomaba el control a un ritmo calmado y, aun así, bastante certeros. Kiba había sufrido en algunas ocasiones cuando Hinata se ponía en trance. Si nadie buscaba molestarla o agredirla no era más que un cuerpo sin conciencia, pero cuando se le jugaba una broma o estaban a mitad de un entrenamiento, salía mal parado, ese cuerpo entrenado tan arduamente era capaz de dejarlo noqueado en el suelo.

De haber podido se dirigirían con ella a calmar sus ansiedades, pero ese tipo de reuniones no permitían tomar un camino que no fuera una ruta segura a sus hogares, en el caso de los invitados, un hotel que había sido dispuesto sólo para ellos. Kiba enterró las ganas de "secuestrar" a Hinata por una mísera hora para consolarla, sin embargo había límites que no se permitiría cruzar, miró la legión de Kirigakure, Terumi era una mujer que se había ganado su desprecio con unas pocas palabras, estaba seguro que debía haber algún cabo suelto que no veía, ¿O era que sencillamente conocía de los conflictos anteriores de los Hyuga con los Uchiha y esta era una buena ironía para acabar con la vida de Sasuke? De cualquier manera saberlo no lo confortaría en nada, tal vez sólo le agrandarían los deseos de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Shino no pudo más que irse preocupado por el estado de su amiga, había sopesado la posibilidad de enviar a un par de insectos con ella para asegurarse que volvería a la normalidad, sin embargo desechó casi inmediatamente esa idea, invadiría su privacidad, algo que ningún amigo debería hacer, y de hacerse debía de ser de manera personal, no enviando a un par de insectos para espiar a una persona que no sería conciliada o alentada por su domador. Hablar con Kiba, aunque sonara duro, no serviría, el problema residía en su compañera, no en ellos, no lograrían más que dar vueltas a un asunto que se veía zanjado desde el inicio, no podían hacer más que esperar a ver a Hinata y darle todo su apoyo. ¡Que triste era eso! ¡No le gustaba la sensación de impotencia!

.

.

.

Ibiki se encargó de regresarlo a su celda, no hubo palabras, no hubo gruñidos, no hubo suspiros, sólo el atronador sonidos de grandes botas opacando el suave golpeteo de las sandalias en el piso. El golpeteo de su corazón aun sonaba en sus oídos, ahora más suave, como un ligero murmullo, era extraño saber sus opciones, saber que tenía que estar preparado para morir o matar, eso le donaba a un juego doble, de perder moriría, de ganar, tendría a todo el clan Hyuga en su contra ¿Pero cómo ganar cuando lucharía como un débil y normal ser humano?

Su verdugo no era otro más que una niña –poco o nada le importaba que fuera de su edad- incapaz de ver a nadie a los ojos, con una mirada tan aterrada y poco llena de confianza que sólo quería gritar de frustración, y gritarle a esa Hyuga con toda la rabia que acumulaba su cuerpo, ¿Cómo alguien como ella se atrevía a pensar que podía dañarlo? ¿Cómo era posible que escogieran a alguien tan sin talento para deshacerse de él? Si esa era la forma de burlarse de la Mizukage, no le resultaba nada divertido. Era arrebatadoramente molesto. Un sentido del humor demasiado bizarro.

Llorar de rabia. Llorar por sentirse un inútil. Llorar por se tan débil e ingenuo. Simplemente llorar. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Hacerlo sin emitir un sonido para darles una amorfa satisfacción?

¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que pensaran de él?

¿Desde cuando su emancipado orgullo sólo era un recordatorio de lo que una vez fue?

¿Por qué seguía importándole cualquier cosa?

¡Patético! El gran Sasuke Uchiha quería dejarse caerla en la depresión, ¡que tontería más grande! No se permitiría caer más bajo, ya no, sin importar lo que sucediera, lo haría con la frente en alto, demostrando que no era carne muerta. Ganaría sólo para demostrarle que no poseía límites. Que era superior a cualquiera.

Se tragarían sus burlas, las risas, todo. Y él saldría vencedor.

.

.

.

- **Hinata-sama, por favor, beba algo, lo necesita.**

Había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que vio a su tío y prima irse de la mansión tan tarde. Cuando Hinata había sido nombrada oficialmente como heredera, se sintió muy feliz por su prima, sin embargo, eso también se traducía en que sus deberes se incrementarían, empezaría a formar parte en las decisiones respecto a la aldea y el clan, siempre viendo por el beneficio y cuidado de ambos, sin descuidar su vida ninja –el haber sido nombrada heredera no la libraba de sus otras actividades, especialmente estando "verde" en cuanto a liderazgo-.

Esa angustia en su pecho se materializó en su prima en un estado de shock, él pocas veces la había visto en ese estado, nunca resultaba de nada bueno. Podía permanecer así por horas o un día completo en el que no hacía absolutamente nada si alguien no la movía o le casi-obligaba a comer y beber. Más allá de la mirada al deber de parte de su tío, su instinto de protección había acudido tan pronto la vio en estado catatónico.

Le había llevado al jardín, esperaba que el paisaje que usualmente le ayudaba a tranquilizarse funcionara. Le había sentado, y él corrido a prepararle un poco de té de lavanda. ¿Qué clase de noticia pondría a su prima en ese estado? Muchas respuestas y cada una de ellas demasiado descabellada para ser verdad.

¡No!

No podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, lo importante era ayudarla a salir de ese estado, tranquilizarla de cualquier cosa que le preocupaba y, de se posible, ayudarla con lo que pidiera. Como guardián, como protector, como amigo, como primo, a veces era un verdadero asco, prometiendo protegerla, cuidarla y fallando irremediablemente cuando más lo necesitaba… nuevamente pensaba en tonterías, Hinata lo necesitaba y él no se quedaría lamentándose de no hacer nada cuando sólo era el inicio, lo sabía, esto llevaría a algo más importante.

Suspiró fuertemente, sosteniendo la taza, él no era bueno en las actividades culinarias, esperaba que el té no quedara amargo, demasiado dulce o supiera a pura agua.

Realmente esperaba ver algún cambio, pero ella estaba justo como la había dejado, sentada erguidamente viendo a las flores que regaba cada mañana. Suspiró. Se sentó lentamente a su lado, sujeto suavemente su mano, poniendo la taza humeante en su palma, teniendo que cerrar sus manos sobre la misma, de otra manera la dejaría caer. Casi siempre tenía que impulsar sus manos ligeramente hacia arriba para que se activara un mecanismo automático y terminara bebiendo.

Todo eso lo llevaba a su situación actual, hablando de pequeñas trivialidades, deseando que en cualquier momento su prima parpadeara y tomara conciencia. ¿Sus amigos, Kiba y Shino, se habrían dado cuenta de su estado? ¿Estarían preocupados por ella? Lo último no lo dudaba si lo primero resultaba cierto, pero de ser así, ¿Qué les impedía ir a verla? Casi pareció oír girar engranes, sólo había una respuesta a eso, una reunión de consejeros. Ahí debía estar el meollo de todo el asunto, ahora comprendía que no sería capaz de saber lo que ocurría en cabeza de Hinata, no era permitido que nadie, sin importar quien fuera, se enterara de las cosas que sucedían en esas reuniones. Y sin embargo, una duda resonó en su cabeza, acompañado con un pinchazo en su corazón, ¿Qué clase de emergencia necesitaba a todo el consejo en tiempos de paz? Terminaría con jaqueca si no dejaba ir esos pensamientos antes de que verdaderamente lo atormentaran.

Volteo instintivamente hacia atrás, donde Hanabi sonreía de manera maliciosa. Hanabi gustaba de gastarle pequeñas bromas a su hermana, en ocasiones simplemente disfrutaba de llegar por detrás de manera brusca y abrazarla fuertemente. Por esa noche no era buena idea.

- **¡Hanabi-sama, no!**

El tiempo que le tomó incorporarse fue el mismo que le tomó a Hanabi llegar hasta su hermana, Hinata se había rotado lo suficiente para tomarla por las muñecas, subió sus piernas al tatami, usándolas para empujar a su hermana desde el estómago. No había fuerza ni rudeza en sus movimientos, sólo una pequeña defensa que dejó a Hanabi estabilizarse en el aire y caer de pie. Sorprendida vio como Hinata volvía a su posición original, tomando la taza de té y dándole un trago, pero sus ojos vacíos no le permitían reclamarle nada, Neji parecía verla con arrepentimiento, él sabía lo que le ocurría, por eso le había gritado. Por eso había intentado detenerla. No le gustaba nada.

- **¿Qué les sucede?**

- **Está en shock**

**- ¿Cómo que en **_**shock**_**? ¿Qué cosa la ha puesto así? ¿Ha estado antes **_**así**_**?**

**- No sé lo que ha pasado, hace unos momentos ha llegado y ya se encontraba en este estado. Esto sólo ocurre con noticias muy impactantes, generalmente de naturaleza no grata para ella.**

**- ¿Cuándo se recuperara? No es divertido si me tira cada vez que llegue por su espalda.- **estaba preocupada, ver a su sonriente y tímida hermana convertida en un cuerpo sin vida era escalofriante, parecida a una pesadilla que en días le quitaba el sueño, que su hermana se convirtiera en la persona fría y sin escrúpulos que el Consejo del clan había esperado mucho tiempo.

- **No se preocupe Hanabi-sama**

- **¡No me preocupo**!- suspiró, la menor tenía un orgullo muy arraigado aun cuando se notaban claramente sus sentimientos por su hermana mayor.

- **Para mañana estará bien. Quería asegurarme que no se acostara con el estómago vacío.**

- **No creo que agua caliente con sabor sea lo mejor**

- **Considerando la hora me pareció apropiado, pero ya es difícil lograr que tome un poco. Yo me ocuparé de ella, usted vaya a descansar.**

- **Bien, si para mañana no esta bien te echaré la bronca, Neji**- sólo por esa ocasión dejaría pasar ese vocabulario tan inapropiado. Rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre.

Días así eran complicados.

.

.

.

- **Hinata, por favor, por favor, no dejes que Sasuke pierda**

Esos días, en los que se había encargado de entrenar tan duro como se lo permitiera su cuerpo, había tratado de pensar lo menos posible en el desenlace del combate. No le agradaba la idea de tener una aventaja tan abrumadora sobre su oponente, ella pelearía con las mismas condiciones, sin importa lo que llegaran a decir los demás. Shino, Kiba y Neji habían sido su mayor soporte, comprendiéndola y ayudándola en su nuevo entrenamiento.

En su interior deseaba que aparecieran mágicamente en ese momento. Decidida a entrenar un poco más, se había quedado entrenando al atardecer en el campo de entrenamiento donde se habían convertido en genins. Al ver acercarse a Naruto y Sakura sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello. ¿Cómo se habrían enterado? ¿Quién les habría dicho o cómo obtuvieron la información? Se sentía en un lugar sin gravedad, incapaz de mantenerse firme.

- **Na-Naruto kun, v-va a ser u-un co-combate a muerte, q-quien pierda muere, ¿M-me estas p-pidiendo q-que me d-deje m-ma-matar?**- esa última palabra le daba escalofríos

- **¡No! Sólo te pedimos que no lo mates. Escuché que suprimieron su chackra y tu… tu vas a…**- sintió una punzada en lo profundo de su pecho, no lograba encontrar alguna "traducción" cálida en esas palabras.

- **Es-estas insinuando q-que s-soy capaz de t-tomar esa ventaja para m-ma-matarlo**. –las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, un nudo se instaló en su estómago al ver sus caras de culpabilidad- **N-no creí que p-pensaran a-así d-de mí, Sakura-san. ¡N-no fue m-mi culpa que esto terminara así!**

- **¡Espera, Hinata!**- Naruto logró detenerla antes de que pudiera avanzar más, pero no se atrevía a voltear su cuerpo para que lo viera de frente, él sabía que estaba poniendo un enorme peso sobre los hombros de la persona equivocada, pero era lo único que le quedaba para poder salvar a su amigo, su casi hermano, aquel por el que tanto había luchado. Ahora hería los sentimientos de la persona que había profesado su amor por él, y lo único que había hecho era evitarla para no herirla con su respuesta y esas eran las primeras palabras no triviales que le dirigía, se sentía como todo un idiota, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, herir a los demás para lograr sus actos egoístas-. **No es que piense, pensemos, que seas capaz de aprovecharte de la situación, lo que pasa es que… es, tengo miedo. ¿Comprendes? Miedo de perder a mi amigo, a mi rival, al primero que consideré de mi familia. ¡Claro que tampoco quiero que salgas malherida! Me siento inútil de no poder hacer nada, es sólo que siento que esto es lo único que puedo hacer. Pedirte, rogarte de ser necesario, has lo posible para que sea liberado sin que ninguno de los dos termine en una tumba.**

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, deseando gritar se deshizo del agarre de Naruto, escuchó a Sakura gritar su nombre. No se veía capaz de regresar. Todo resultaba tan doloroso, tan confuso, deseaba desahogarse, gritar, llorar, golpear algo, lo que fuera que le ayudara a sacarse todos los sentimientos que oprimían ferozmente cada parte de su cuerpo. Sentía desplomarse a cada paso, sus piernas temblorosas podían caer en cualquier momento y ella se sentiría feliz de desmoronarse en cualquier sitio si eso era capaz de apartarla de esa difícil situación. ¿Cómo era posible que la vida cambiara tan drásticamente? ¿Por qué una persona pacifica debía lidiar con conflictos que le pesaban más que todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no era fuerte y decidida como deseaba su clan?

¿En verdad era posible lo que le pedía Naruto?

¿Había forma de no decepcionar o lastimar a nadie?

Sonaba bastante imposible.

.

.

.

Estaba hecho todo un desastre, llegaba a sentir asco de si mismo. Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba ahí, aun estaba consiente de que su duelo decisivo sería al día siguiente, en ese tiempo había entrenado hasta el agotamiento, sudado la gota gorda, sentía su barbilla rasposa y a su cabello picarle los ojos, no había agua más que para beber, mucho menos contaba con jabón para limpiarse. Debía parecer un vagabundo. Ciertamente la apariencia física no era un factor determinante en una pelea, mas para él era una gran incomodidad sentirse sucio, impregnado de sudor y de la tierra que se le pegaba por el mismo, su cabello resultaba un pequeño estorbo en su visión. Y extrañamente tener las uñas más largas de lo usual lo hacía sentirse torpe, se rasguñaba, lastimaban su palma al hacer un puño, raspaba las paredes sin darse cuenta, era molesto.

La higiene poseía matices muy distintos, lograba ver uno de ellos. Nunca creyó que el estar limpio fuera una de las cosas que más extrañaría al estar encerrado con sólo las comodidades básicas del alimento.

Las caras que había logrado ver en su juicio fueron las de los kages, los demás resaltaban como sombras definidas, por la voz definió que su oponente era mujer, por la manera en que se movía cuando la eligieron fue fácil adivinar como se sentía. Una Hyuga era quien llevaba su vida en la palma de su mano, casi literalmente, aun recordaba su estilo de pelea, especialmente de Neji, eran fuertes en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, lamentablemente la única que se permitiría, sin su chackra a disposición, su cuerpo, sus músculos su persona, su él físico, nada más le quedaba.

¿Valía la pena?

Es decir, dejarles la boca abierta y furiosos por su logro (ganaría a como diera lugar) le daría una enorme satisfacción, pero no tenía planes para un futuro más allá del día de mañana. Podía apoyarse en Sakura y Naruto, estaba seguro que le ayudarían a rehacer una vida, una en donde sería incapaz de cruzar las calles sin gente viéndolo, una donde conocer a la mujer que llevaría a sus hijos en el vientre sería tan fácil con algo como el amor a primera vista (algo que consideraba una reverenda estupidez), una donde las pesadillas no lo atormentaran con recuerdos de su niñez y la muerte de su hermano. Ridículo, se estaba volviendo demasiado sentimental.

Ganaría, eso era seguro, el problema era el vacío que inundaría su vida después de ello. Difícilmente saldría de la etiqueta que él mismo se había puesto, el odio hacia Madara y sus acciones se vería volcado en él por compartir su apellido, con suerte conseguiría un perro feliz de verlo llegar a casa. La sangre de los Uchiha estaba maldecida, empezaba a entenderlo

.

.

.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por su ventana, sin embargo ella tenía varias horas ya despierta, pensar en que el día había llegado le estremecía el cuerpo y le nublaba los pensamientos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una suave capa de sudor, el miedo le entraba por los poros, la ansiedad le comía toda la calma que le pudiera quedar. El reloj parecía ir tan rápido al mismo tiempo que nunca pensó llegar a ver el sol con tanta lentitud lograr asomarse por su cuarto.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no habían acordado una hora para el enfrentamiento, era posible que no tardaran en llamarla o tal vez sería en una hora en la que la mayoría de la gente estuviera en sus casas preparadas para dormir sin preocuparse por lo que ocurría dentro de las murallas de la aldea.

Huir era una idea tan agradable como atemorizante, su cuerpo entumido contraía todos los músculos tan rígidamente que resultaba doloroso. Las nauseas se mantenían atoradas en la boca de su estómago, con las manos temblorosas se incorporó. Suspirando fuertemente. Debía darse ánimos e ir directamente a ducharse, no permitiría que nadie la viera en ese estado tan desastroso. Era tan cobarde, se sentía tan débil. Conteniendo sus ganas de rendirse al llanto se levantó lentamente, tomando sólo un par de toallas.

.

.

.

Las manos le cosquilleaban, un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, se oprimía en su pecho con tanta suavidad que sólo pudo confirmarlo cuando al levantarse las palmas de sus manos hormigueaban. Estaba preocupado, sería un maldito idiota de no estarlo, conocía a su hija, Hinata era demasiado noble, lo suficiente para luchar a la par con el Uchiha. Eran tan parecida a su difunta esposa, a esa bella mujer a la que amo tanto, y en ocasiones se mentía al querer maldecirla al heredarle ese carácter tan calmado y tímido a su primogénita. Tampoco podía desprenderse de la culpa, se rindió al ser incapaz de moldear su personalidad sólo porque le recordaba vívidamente a Hikari. Él también era débil.

Un suave viento se coló en su oficina, en la gran puerta de tatami, había una babosa del tamaño de un gato, sobre su cabeza un sobre. La saliva se atoró. La hora, se acercaba amenazadoramente. Tenían veinte minutos. Con paso calmado, se dirigió a su habitación, seguro de que ella se había levantado hacía más de media hora. Tres toques, tres segundos, una respuesta. Abrió la puerta, Hinata estaba sentada en su cama, con la mirada en el suelo, no podía recriminarle por eso, la presión sobre sus hombros era grande.

- **Hinata, llegó la hora de irnos**- casi espero verla retroceder, verla temblar o sobresaltarse, pero sólo movió la cabeza en su dirección, con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

- **Entendido.**

- Te espero abajo. Neji vendrá con nosotros, se me ha concedido el permiso- Desde que se había pedido al concejo estar presente quiso a su sobrino a un lado de su hija, ambos compartían un lazo de comprensión y fortaleza, él era una de las pocas personas capaces de alentar a su hija con su sola presencia. Además tenía la excusa perfecta al faltar un puesto entre sus filas y Hanabi siendo demasiado joven para participar.

- **Neji, pospón tus planes por las próximas horas, vas a acompañarnos **–era una ventaja que él siempre estuviera en las cercanías cuando lo necesitaba, sacó un pequeño pergamino de sus mangas-. A**quí tienes toda la información que necesitas saber.**

- **Como diga Hiashi-sama**

.

.

.

Su corazón se comprimió con fuerza, comprendiendo lo que su prima sufría en silencio. Llegar al estadio, siendo invisibles a los ojos de los pobres ciudadanos ignorantes de lo que sucedía, las palabras amorfas que le dirigió su tío antes de dejarlos frente a la salida. Su prima con los hombros tensos y la mandíbula presionada. Tantas palabras de aliento, de apoyo ¡y se quedaba trabado! Sin saber cual de todas ellas dirigirle. Respiró profundamente, él no era quien entraría en campo de batalla.

- **Has tu mejor esfuerzo, no dejes que te gane** –lo mejor que le podía decir era lo que su corazón y mente gritaban al mismo tiempo-**. No te pido ganar, sólo que no te dejes ganar**- Naruto y Sakura, juntos y separados, fueron muchas veces a la mansión, buscándola pero ella siempre los rechazaba, ahora sabía el por qué, esperaba no se hubiera dejado influenciar.

- **Tranquilo hermano, eso no estaba en mis pensamientos**- creyó que esa declaración lo calmaría, no fue así, aun cuando vio su determinación, sin nada escondido, no se calmó.

Al primer paso que ella dio, su mano se levantó inconscientemente, deseando detenerla y tomar su lugar. El eco de sus pisadas "cegaba" sus oídos y el suelo parecía mecerse. Su querida prima parecía tan fuerte, tan "no ella" que una lágrima saltó de su ojos, ¿Por qué? Estaba seguro que ella no moriría, se sentía feliz por ella, pero esa tampoco era la causa, no había razón para llorar, para soltar lágrimas. Sólo se estaba volviendo sentimental.

- **Hinata-sama, demuéstrele al Uchiha lo que significa no darse por vencido.**

Ella abrió los ojos, encontrando el significado que escondían esas palabras, Sasuke se había rendido en muchas ocasiones, sin saber mantenerse firme ante un propósito, ella podría enseñarle esa lección, sin importar las veces que lograra derribarla ella se levantaría y lo haría caer, hasta que él mismo se levantara por su propio pie. O quizá, sólo quizá, le estaba dando vueltas innecesarias a esas palabras, sin embargo la calidez que la invadió al ver su sonrisa logró esfumar todas sus dudas, quedando únicamente una gran voluntad de seguir adelante.

Y toda esa determinación flaqueó al sentir que desaparecía un suelo de cemento y bajo sus pies no había más que rocas y tierra. Un extraño nudo se sintió en su estómago, ver a Sasuke Uchiha en esas condiciones deplorables era inaudito, no se parecía en nada al joven que se preocupaba por su higiene. Parecía un poco más delgado y aun así se le marcaban perfectamente sus músculos, manchas de tierra le cubrían el torso y los pantalones rasgados por el uso, tenía ojeras y una barba crecida de días, una postura un tanto encorvada y una mirada fiera, no se la dejaría fácil.

Todavía encadenado, con Ibiki en su espalda, no había hecho movimiento alguno, su mirada siempre fija en la puerta se había concentrado en ella, tratando de estudiarla. ¿Cuántos pasos la separaban de él? ¿Estaría consciente de que no serían más que un espectáculo para las personas en la gradas? Era muy probable que lo estuviera. Sus latidos acelerados, el cosquilleo en su columna y la rigidez en sus muñecas no eran parecidos a casi nada que hubiese experimentado recientemente, le trajo un vago recuerdo de cuando su padre empezaba a enseñarle el estilo de pelea de su clan y lo único que deseaba, más que obtener su aprobación, era experimentar la adrenalina de ser shinobi para ayudar a los demás. Adrenalina antes de un combate, adrenalina que le implantaba una sonrisa en la cara, adrenalina (aun en contra de todo lo predicho) que le impulsaba a empezar lo antes posible.

**- Si me permiten su atención, todos sabemos la razón por la cual nos encontramos aquí el día de hoy **– sus palabras sonaban como ecos, los latidos de su corazón timbraban en sus oídos ** realizará un combate que definirá la libertad o la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha a manos de la heredera del clan Hyuga **– era un choque de miradas, su atención se centraba en Sasuke y sólo en Sasuke, su fuerza, su determinación, el coraje, la confianza en una victoria que clamaba asegurada, era capaz de ver todo eso en su mirada **-. No se detendrán hasta que determine que ninguno es capaz de continuar o que uno de ustedes caiga muerto.**

.

.

.

Si algo había aprendido, especialmente cuando correspondía en batallas a muerte, era que la mejor manera de salir bien librado era dejar la mente en blanco, agudizar sus sentidos y dejar que el cuerpo se moviera por si mismo. Cuando les habían dado la señal, ambos se enfrascaron en un ataque directo. Hinata trató de dar un golpe y él giraba a la izquierda haciendo una barrida, ella saltó. Los de Konoha en verdad eran idiotas, le bastó con verla para saber que lucharía como su igual, sin técnicas ninja ni uso de chackra, le estaba dando una ventaja ¡Y no dudaría en utilizarla!

Sintió el calor recorrer sus músculos, ansiosos de dar y recibir un buen par de golpes. Flexionó las rodillas, acortando la distancia de un salto, usando el movimiento a su favor, rotando el torso, dando un golpe que dio, a penas, en el hombro derecho. La Hyuga tuvo que dar unos pasos atrás para estabilizarse, momento que aprovechó para hacer una barrida. Cayó al suelo, un golpe en la cabeza y terminaría, sin embargo, tenía una buena resistencia, se había apoyado sobre sus manos para alejar la distancia entre ellos. Frunció el seño, una mujer era capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que él, tan decepcionante y frustrante, cuando debió acabar en menos de cinco minutos.

Su mejor opción sería cansarla. Aun cuando demostrara destreza y resistencia a los golpes, tenía mayor posibilidad con un ataque continuo, algo arriesgado si lo pensaba bien, el estilo de los Hyuga era predominantemente taijutsu, deberían pasar horas entrenando. O era posible que se dedicaran a perfeccionar su estilo para no tener que luchar constantemente. Que decisión más difícil, sólo podía basarse en su condición como mujer y un cuerpo pequeño que la proveía de velocidad y agilidad. Sus rodillas, codos y hombros, debía seguir el movimiento de estas articulaciones para medir y prever sus movimientos, sus objetivos de ataque, si los inmovilizaba y dañaba, la lucha estaba en su bolsillo.

5

10

15 minutos. Gruñó frustrado y cansado.

¿Cómo se llamaba la persona frente a él? Iba con él en la Academia, lo recordaba. Heredera del clan Hyuga, su nombre, ¿Cuál era? Ella quien lograba mantener su ritmo, cansada, jadeando con movimientos torpes, lentos y u poco débiles, pero él estaba en las mismas condiciones, no se contuvieron, atacando con todo, tres golpes para que le doliera el torso y los brazos y para que ella perdiera movilidad de su pierna izquierda y tambaleara un poco al aterrizar. El sol empezaba a molestarle, no pasaba del medio día y brillaba cegándole por momentos… lo había recordado, Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, se valió de su respeto. Para demostrarlo, le ganaría.

.

.

.

El aire llenaba sus pulmones, y aun así sentía asfixiarse por falta de oxígeno, luchaba contra sus labios que deseaban sonreír con orgullo, siempre, desde que supo que lucharía contra Sasuke, se había planteado no rendirse y seguir adelante, sin creer o pensar que sería capaz de defender su postura por tanto tiempo. Sobrepasó los que creyeron eran sus límites físicos. Su entrenamiento había valido la pena, volvería a agradecer a sus amigos, a Neji y le compraría algo a su hermana quien a veces los espiaba.

Flexionó sus músculos, gritaban por un descanso, la fuerza de su voluntad era lo único que le impedía tirarse al suelo para descansar y dormir por un día entero. Estaba al tope, no sería capaz de nada más que un movimiento, después de eso no estaba segura de poder seguir en pie. Un pie detrás del otro, rodillas flexionadas y puños en la cintura. Un suave trote, apuntando al mentón del Uchiha, sonrío al darle directamente, pero no duró, un fuerte jadeo salió de su garganta al sentir el impacto en su esternón, la vista se le nubló y por más que ordenara a sus miembros para moverse, estos no hicieron caso. Un recuerdo, seguido de un pensamiento.

- _**Ahora lo entiendo Kiba-kun, dar un último golpe, que lo defina todo. Lamentablemente aun soy débil**_- miró hacia Sasuke, él también caía, sin ser capaz de detener a su cuerpo. Era feliz, se sentía fuerte, sin importar el resultado.

_- Hinata, el hecho de perder significa, en ocasiones, que no lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas. Si lo has hecho y aun así caes, quiere decir que has logrado aprender algo nuevo, ganaste sin importar lo que digan._

_- Hinata, tú responsabilidad será salir con la frente en algo._

_- Sin miedo._

_- Deja todo en el campo, sin arrepentimientos._

_- __**Gracias a todos – **_el suave gusto a tierra fue lo último que percibió antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

El cielo era azul, y él no era más que un bulto tirado en el suelo. Incapaz de moverse, La Hyuga había logrado revolverle el cerebro con su última jugada, sus manos eran la única cosa que movía con libertad. Viró su cabeza hacia ella, sólo pudo ver su cabello azul. El resultado era refrescante, no deseaba moverse, se sentía tan a gusto ahí que debía seguir su ejemplo y dormir. El sonido de unas pisadas lo distrajeron, un grito de rabia le recordaron donde se encontraba.

- **Como ninguno de los dos puede continuar, doy por terminada esta batalla**- la voz gruesa de Ibiki le trajo las reglas que le habían impuesto, tal como había dicho, había ganado, sin importar que la Hyuga no hubiese luchado como debería, que lo hizo para estar como su igual, él había ganado, era lo que importaba- **Por las reglas establecidas, se declará a Sasuke Uchiha como un hombre libre, relativamente.**

Dos personas saltaron de los asientos, parándose a u lado de Hinata, el chico que amaba a los insectos y el otro que parecía mitad perro. Éste último la recogía suavemente, cargándola entre sus brazos como si fueran recién casados, de no ser porque ella estuviera "dormida". Ambos le dirigieron la mirada, sin odio, sin resentimiento, sólo una mirada.

- **Déjame decirte, Uchiha, que tienes buenos amigos** –le miró sin entender, los únicos amigos que le quedaban eran Sasukra y Sasuke, ¿Qué habían echo ese par de idiotas?-. No cualquiera le pide a alguien morir sólo para que otro viva, especialmente cuando, se supone, ambos son buenos amigos.

- **Yo nunca se los pedí**- por alguna razón quería que le creyeran, sin embargo no diría nada más

- **Lo sabemos, por eso mismo te digo que tienes buenos amigos**- Se fueron, sin decir nada, por su parte él fue levantado bruscamente, para él aun no terminaba el día pero faltaba poco, se vio obligado a hacer obedecer a sus piernas, por un infierno que sería cargado.

.

.

.

- **Esto es inaudito, no debió pasar**- Terumi estaba mascullando maldiciones y otras frases inentendibles, ese no era el final que ella quería- **y ellos sus amigos, no hacen nada contra el traidor.**

- **Ha sido usted, Mizukage-sama, quien eligió al oponente. Por favor, el resultado está hecho. Sasuke Uchiha vivirá**- no supo de donde vinieron esas palabras, pero tenían razón, debía tragarse su furia, no le gustaba perder, debía admitir que apostó al caballo equivocado, más o menos, el orgullo de esa muchacha le recordaba a sus días de juventud. La joven Hyuga le agradó.

- **No podemos dejarlo deambular a su gusto. Alguien debe hacerse cargo de él**- todos prestaron atención al miembro más viejo entre los kages- **capaz de vigilarlo en todo momento e inmovilizarlo de manera inmediata**- su propuesta se vio rápidamente aceptada.

- **Los clanes capaces de hacer eso en su aldea** –habló uno del consejo de Suna- **son los Aburame, los Inuzuka y los Hyuga.**

- **Me temo que los Aburame no somos una opción, estamos en medio de la etapa en que algunas de nuestras mujeres están por entrar en parto, sin mencionar que nuestro recinto esta en medio de modificaciones para investigar y crias nuevas especies.**

- **Hiashi, lamento molestarte con esto también. Debido a la explosividad del clan Inuzuka y considerando el carácter de Sasuke no creo que termine de la mejor manera**- Tsunade se ganó la mirada de todos, especialmente una amenazadora de la madre de Kiba, eventualmente se le pasaría.

- **Si es lo mejor para nuestra aldea, así se hará** – esa decisión no podría gustarle menos, sin embargo se lo debía al Uchiha, nunca antes había visto a su primogéntia entrenar tan duro y darlo todo en un campo de batalla, había sacado sus mejores cualidades. Tener a un hombre cerca de ella no le agradaba ni un poco, pero no podía hacer nada en ese aspecto.

- **Esta decidido, la custodia corresponderá a los Hyuga**.

.

.

.

Fue llevado directo a la oficina de la Hokage, por el mismo trayecto que usaron para ir al estadio, uno secreto para que nadie los viera. Se reintegraría en menos de veinticuatro horas, al atardecer se daría la noticia de su regreso, esa noche la pasaría en su celda para ver la reacción de la gente y estar preparados para, al día siguiente, ser llevado a la residencia de sus custodios.

- **No hagas más locuras Sasuke**

- **¿Qué más podría hacer?**

Tsunade suspiró con frustración, estaba segura de que el chico no haría ninguna tontería, pero siempre quería verse como el vencedor ante cualquier pequeñez, con un poco de suerte los Hyuga le quitarían un poco de esa arrogancia.

* * *

Hola! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este capítulo, esta un poco largo, así que espero no se cansen de leer. No sé para cuando pueda tener el próximo y último capítulo (recuerden que es sólo un three-shot) Estoy por entrar a la universidad, me tengo que mudar, relativamente, y a ver como resultan las cosas.

Gracias a todos aquellos que toman un poco de su tiempo para pasarse a leer, especialmente a aquellos que dejan un comentario. Sin más, me despido, nos veremos a la próxima.


End file.
